


Drink Your Tea

by Lysical



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason is a Child, Off-Screen Murder, Talia is a Badass, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: It wasn't too often anymore that Jason dropped off the face of the earth, traveled halfway around the world and ignored his family's phone calls, but when he did it was usually for something ridiculously dangerous.There were a number of things he'd been expecting, walking into this meeting. She had not been one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who wanted something with Jason and Talia or the League. It went a little off prompt but hopefully you like it, anon!
> 
> I have complicated thoughts regarding Talia al Ghul and how DC has treated her. This is a brief start at dealing with that.

It wasn't too often anymore that Jason dropped off the face of the earth, traveled halfway around the world and ignored his family's phone calls, but when he did it was usually for something ridiculously dangerous.

There were a number of things he'd been expecting, walking into this meeting. _She_ had not been one of them.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Talia al Ghul looked up from the tea she was preparing. A number of dead bodies were sprawled across the floor but she paid them no mind. "Jason, come sit with me."

"I had a meeting with those guys," he said, kicking out the chair opposite Talia at the small round table she was sitting at and collapsing into it. He leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing something completely foolish," she replied, placing a cup of tea in front of him. "Sometimes you behave even more recklessly than your younger brother."

"Hey, I know." The chair scraped against the floor as he leaned forward, lips pulling back in a snarl. "Let's talk about Damian, then. You know, the one you—"

"Do not talk about things you do not understand," Talia snapped, fire in her eyes. She never reminded him of Damian more than when she was angry.

"Not understand?" Jason asked, with a bitter laugh. "Mothers abandoning their kids is something I understand pretty well, actually."

"You do not have all the information," Talia said, quieter now. "Do not try to have this conversation with me right now, you will only end up looking foolish in the attempt."

"You and Damian are a lot alike," Jason said. "You're both absolutely full of it."

"The arrogance does come naturally to an al Ghul, yes." Talia took a sip of her tea. "What you and Damian share as brothers comes directly from your father, however. I have ultimately failed to train the mule-headed stubbornness out of all three of you, despite raising Damian from birth."

"Which side is the insanity from?" Jason asked.

Talia's eyes flashed again. "Let's stop talking about me, Jason. Let's instead focus on the topic at hand; what you even thought you were doing arranging this meeting with no backup, no intel, and without a single ounce of the common sense I know you actually possess."

"How'd you even find out?" Jason asked, slumping back in the chair. "I managed to keep Batman's nose out of it."

"Your father is on his way, actually," Talia corrected, and shook her head when Jason opened his mouth. "I did not tell him of this. I keep tabs, just like I am aware of what exactly you've been up to these last few months."

"Great." Jason sighed. "That's going to be a fun conversation."

"One that you have brought on yourself," Talia said. "Now drink your tea."

Jason picked the cup up and frowned at it. "How'd you figure out what I was doing?"

"You are fully trained, Jason." Talia put her cup down and raised an eyebrow at him. "Not some inexperienced apprentice. If you wish to know, or to stop me, find out yourself and do so. I refuse to coddle you any longer."

"Coddle me?" Jason nearly spluttered. "That is the last word I'd associate with you."

Talia shrugged, an elegant shift of her shoulders. "Call it what you will. I have indulged you in the past, but no longer. If you wish to be spoiled, your father will be landing in less than an hour."

Jason snorted. "You've clearly forgotten what he's like."

"No. I haven't." Talia stood up, walking around behind his chair and placing her hands on his shoulders. Jason managed to keep himself from tensing up. Talia leaned over, mouth close to his ear. "I will remain here with you until your father lands, just to make sure you get safely home. Then I am going to hunt down every single one of these men that have been threatening you and personally eviscerate them."

Jason glanced away, chewing his lip. "What, you want me to thank you or something?"

"No, Jason." Talia straightened up, running her hand through his hair and tucking the too long ends behind his ear. "I want you to call me the next time something like this happens, instead of trying to handle it yourself."

"Thought you said I was fully trained and you wouldn't be coddling me anymore?"

"Even a fully trained member of the League of Assassins should recognize when he needs assistance," Talia replied, moving around from behind his back. "And I did not skimp on your training. I invested a lot of time and effort into you, Jason. Please stop trying to throw it all away on a whim, or perhaps I really will tell your father exactly what you've been up to."

He grimaced. "Keeping tabs on Damian as well?"

"I've stopped three assassination attempts in the last four months alone," Talia said. "Of course I'm keeping tabs on Damian. His father lets him run around the country with his ridiculous little friends with no precautions in place whatsoever. Someone has to be the responsible parent."

"It's no wonder that kid is so messed up with you two as parents," Jason muttered.

Talia looked at him sharply, moving so close he had to tilt his chin back to look up at her. She reached out with one hand and lightly grasped his jaw, moving his head back further to meet his eyes straight on. "You say that, and yet when you get angry you have my eyes."

Jason jerked his chin away. "I wouldn't call those your eyes, exactly."

Arching an eyebrow, Talia smoothly slid back into the seat across from him and poured herself more tea. "I wasn't talking about the color, Jason. Finish your tea."

He picked up the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here.](http://lysical.tumblr.com)


End file.
